Frostfeather
'''Frostfeather '''is a skinny white tom with light grey patches, ice-blue eyes, large ears, and a bushy tail. Personality Frostfeather is a shy and awkward person who spends most of his time reading or stalking BlogClan. However, his more outgoing side appears on BlogClan sometimes (mostly the chat). He also loves to make references. He is slightly afraid of talking to people in fear of messing up, looking like an idiot, offending someone, looking stupid, or being absolutely cringy (which he is being right now). He takes an interest in getting to know all the fabulous people here <3 In Real Life He doesn't really have a life outside of BlogClan hehehe. He is going into 7th grade, and will usually be most active on the weekends because he has lots of school, homework, and other life stuff going on, but he tries to be on as much as possible. He has a sister, Dovelily, and two brothers, Skythorn and Goldenkit. On the Blog Frostfeather is a semi-active member on both BlogClan and its Wikia counterpart and tries to post at least one comment a day but fails miserably. He spends most of his time stalking the Tavern, but also visits the Hug Page, NTA (Name That Apprentice), the fanfic page, the polls, or any of the discussion pages. He hopes to be more active in the future. Friends He likes to consider himself friends with everyone. Some of his good friends include (at least he considers them good friends): *Daisy (Daisystar Warrior Cat) *Goldi (Goldenfawn7) *Silv (Wafflecat33) *Gummy (Gummyclaw44) *Lily (Lily That Shines Like Dawn) *Breezey (Summerbreezey22) *Lau (Laurel5040) *Fallen (Fallenpaw of BlogClan) *Shiv (Shiverfur) *Flo (Flowerstream01) *Gladey (Glade542) *Ollie (Olivepaw(Ollie)) *Stoaty (Stoatbramble) *Robbie (Robin With Flying Feathers) Add yourselves <3 Ships He has been shipped several times: *Frodaisy (Frosty X Daisy) *Frave (Frosty X Wavey, sunken) *Fricicle (Frosty X Icicle, sunken) *Frilv (Frosty X Silv, sunken) *Freo (Frosty X Theo, sunken) His favorite BlogClan ships include *Waffoldi (Goldi X Silv) *Shivallen (Shiv X Fallen) *Flirchy (Flo X Birchy X Sunny) *Limmy (Lily X Gummy) *Glaudy (Glade X Lau) *Jash (Juni X Flashy) In Trailing Stars Frostfeather has yet to appear in Trailing Stars, but his name is in the Jar and he hopes to make at least one appearance. (Pretty please with sugar on top ;) ) Roleplay Frostfeather has made many cats for the roleplay including... Main RP: *Stormbreeze (BlogClan) *Birchnose (BlogClan) *Sorreltuft (BlogClan) *Mosspaw (BlogClan) *Redpaw (BlogClan) *Ferretfang (MarshClan) *Fernstream (MarshClan) *Russetfrost (MarshClan) *Leafkit (MarshClan) *Dawn (DS) *Riptide (DS) *Boulder (Tribe) *Vixen (Rogue) *Cliff (Loner) *Soot (Rogue) *Shrew (Loner) *Patchpaw (BlogClan) *Sparrowpaw (BlogClan) *Leafwhisper (Loner) *Lilac (Loner) *Scorch (Loner) *Hermes (Twolegplace/loner) *Atent (Twolegplace) *Vesel (Twolegplace) *Chase (Twolegplace) *Shimmer (Twolegplace) *Thornstar (StarClan) *Silverstreak (StarClan) *Dewfall (StarClan) Anarchy RP: *Tanglefern (Rebel) *Streamfall (Loyal) *Hazelkit (Neutral) Demicats RP: *Chloe (Poseidon Cabin) *Rafe (Hephaestus Cabin) *Erin (Demeter Cabin) Apocalypse RP: *Vixen (SnakeClan) *Blaze (SnakeClan) *Bird (SnakeClan) *Soot (SnakeClan) *Patch (SnakeClan) *Fang (SnakeClan) *Ferretfang (MarshClan) *Leafsnow (MarshClan) *Tigerstep (MarshClan) *Barkkit (MarshClan) *Dawn (DS) *Bobcat (DS) *Dew (DS) *Badger (Tribe) *Icicle (Tribe) *Red (Twolegplace) *Dart (Twolegplace) *Rat (Twolegplace) *Gracie (Twolegplace) *Hermes (Twolegplace) *Moss (Moss's Group) *Birch (Moss's Group) *Lilac (Flora's Group) *Bracken (Loner) *Delta (Loner) Quotes "oh jesusies non" "I'M BEING THREATENED! TEACHER, I FEEL THIS IS NOT A SAFE LEARNING ENVIRONMENT!" "I'm a wolf. Hissss." "o noes" "Death, usually made of wood" "I need to go shave my beer" "The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start." "pubes ten" - lily "i need to go do a lesbian" - ollie "my mouth is getting ice cream from the freezer c:" - foxi Trivia *His BlogClan Clanniversary is February 16, while his wikiversary is four days later, on February 20. *He loves music, and has played the guitar for a while (but absolutely failed). He still wants to learn how to play the guitar and piano, though *He also likes kickball, soccer, and hockey, though he sucks at all of them *He learned a bit of French, Spanish, and German, but he really doesn't know much *He loves many different colors, but blue-grey or teal is his favorite *He likes to write fanfics but has trouble coming up with ideas *He is a HUGE procrastinator (yippie) *If he was a Clan cat, he would be in ThunderClan or RiverClan *He has a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat named Gracie who he loves <3 *He also has a black lab named Ellie <3 *His favourite hobbies include procrastinating (obviously), reading, being on BlogClan, fishing, listening to music, and spending time with Gracie *He is obsessed with Zac Brown Band *He does all his math homework in homeroom (shhh don't tell anyone) *He loves daisy a lot111!!1!1!1!1!1!1 -lily Gallery Category:Tom Category:Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Neon Weasels Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Stuffed Animal